Lets Get Married
by junu610
Summary: Kyuhyun dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan. Dia harus memilih salah satu dari dua pria asing yang dijodohkan dengannya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Kyuhyun juga dipusingkan dengan beberapa misi yang harus dilakukannya bersama kedua pria itu/ Wonkyu Changkyu/
1. Misi pertama (I)

**Title : Lets Get Married**

**Pairing : wonkyu, changkyu**

**Genre : Family - Romance?**

**Rating : K+**

.

.

**Summary** : Kyuhyun dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan. Dia harus memilih salah satu dari dua pria asing yang dijodohkan dengannya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Kyuhyun juga dipusingkan dengan beberapa misi yang harus dilakukannya bersama kedua pria itu/ Wonkyu Changkyu/

**A/n :**

Apa salah satu dari kalian adalah seorang penggemar komik? Nah, sebelum masuk kedalam cerita, biarkan saya menjelaskan sedikit tentang asal cerita yang saya buat ini.

Well, bisa dibilang ide cerita ini bukan murni milik saya. Ya, saya mengambil ide cerita ini dari salah satu komik dengan judul yang sama milik Wataru Mizukami. Komik ini juga ada didalam Nakayoshi edisi 2003.

Tapi, perlu di garis bawahi, saya hanya mengambil beberapa ide cerita dari komik tersebut dan mendaur ulangnya lagi dengan alur yang saya buat sendiri. Jika kalian pernah baca silahkan dilihat persamaan dan perbedaannya kkk. So, Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Kyuhyun duduk di tempat ini seorang diri, namun orang yang katanya akan menjemputnya tak kunjung datang. Kyuhyun merasa terbuang. Kyuhyun merasa seperti anak hilang dengan ransel biru di punggungnya serta bannie coklat menutupi sebagian rambutnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak habis pikir pada keluarganya yang tiba – tiba saja mengirimnya ke Seoul karena perjodohan ini. Ya, yang Kyuhyun tau, sejak dia masih berumur 7 tahun, eomma-nya sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau dia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang lelaki. LE-LA-KI. Bayangkan.

Tapi jaman sekarang hubungan sesama jenis bukan hal yang tabu lagi, melainkan sesuatu yang wajar. Karena itu pula keluarga Kyuhyun selalu merawatnya dengan baik. Dari kecil Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dimanjakan. Bahkan Di umurnya yang sudah 17 tahun ini, Kyuhyun belum pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta, baik pada seorang gadis ataupun laki – laki. Kyuhyun juga jarang bermain dengan teman laki – lakinya.

Maka dari itu jangan heran, kalau Kyuhyun terlihat lebih feminin dari yang lainnya karena dia menghabiskan sebagian waktunya dirumah bersama keluarga dan kakak perempuannya.

Kyuhyun terus mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling untuk mengantisipasi siapapun yang berjalan mendekatinya. Bagaimana pun juga kesan pertama itu penting, begitulah yang eomma-nya katakan. Namun rasa bosan semakin mengerubunginya. Kyuhyun pun menghela napas panjang sambil cemberut. Dia bersumpah akan membeli tiket pulang ke Jeju jika dalam waktu 15 menit tidak ada orang yang datang menjemputnya.

"Aaah~ menyebalkan sekali"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Dia sudah membuat keputusan. Dia akan membeli tiket pulang ke Jeju. Namun saat hendak mendorong troli yang berisi koper – kopernya, seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

Seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Kau Kyuhyun, kan?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Eomma-nya bilang, orang yang akan menjemputnya adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Tapi, Kenapa malah paman ini yang datang? Apa jangan – jangan paman ini … Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bukan, mana mungkin Appa dan Eomma tega sekali menjodohkannya dengan paman ini.

"Saya Kangin, Utusan dari tuan muda"

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela napas lega. Ternyata benar, paman ini bukanlah orangnya. "Kalau begitu, Mari kita pulang. Tuan muda sudah menunggumu di rumah" ucapnya lagi lalu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk jalan terlebih dahulu.

"Terimakasih, Paman"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menikmati pemandangan malam hari kota Seoul yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya. Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang terus berputar dibenaknya. Tentang siapa tuan muda itu dan bagaimana wujud aslinya. Apa dia tampan? Baik hati? Atau malah sombong? Kyuhyun hanya berharap satu, yang penting pria itu baik hati.

"Oh iya, Paman. Kenapa bukan tuan muda saja yang menjemputku?"

Kangin tersenyum kecil. "Kyuhyun-shi, Anda tidak perlu memanggil mereka dengan embel – embel tuan muda. Panggil saja dengan sebutan nama mereka"

Tunggu. Barusan Paman Kang mengatakan _'Mereka` _? Apa Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar? Ah, mana mungkin. Tentu saja dia pasti salah dengar. Pelafalan orang Seoul dengan Jeju kan cukup berbeda jadi bisa saja dia salah dengar.

"Anak pertama itu namanya Choi Siwon dan yang paling muda namanya Shim Changmin. Mereka berdua saudara tiri dari dua ayah yang berbeda. Dan mereka berdua lah yang akan dijodohkan dengan Anda, Kyuhyun-shi" Jelas Kangin.

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Darah dalam tubuhnya serasa berhenti mengalir. Tubuhnya membeku seketika. Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan ketika mendengarkan penjelasan Paman Kang.

Luar biasa. Appa dan Eomma menjodohkannya dengan dua orang pria. Dunia memang sudah gila. Semua yang rasanya tidak masuk akal, terjadi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun pun hanya merutuki nasibnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Siwon tengah berada dikamar Siwon. Mereka berdua duduk menghadap layar televisi yang menampilkan video CCTV yang terpasang langsung dikamar Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya di Kamar Siwon, Kamar Changmin pun sudah terpasang hal serupa. Tujuannya hanya satu, Agar mereka bisa mengenal pribadi Kyuhyun dengan baik.

Changmin cukup terlihat antusias dengan hal ini. Dia menantikan kedatangan Kyuhyun sambil memainkan bola kasti milik Hyung-nya tersebut. Sementara Siwon hanya duduk bersandar pada kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sesekali dia pun menguap lebar. Terlihat jelas kalau dia bosan.

"Aku masih tidak paham kenapa appa menyuruh kita untuk mengawasinya dari sini ketimbang langsung bertemu dengan err siapa namanya? Gyu .. Kyu.. Tsk, buang – buang waktu saja" omel Siwon pelan.

"Eish, Hyung. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun namanya"

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya apapun namanya"sahutnya sambil sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya. "Kau saja yang mengawasinya. Aku akan tidur sebentar. Masih banyak laporan yang harus aku selesaikan nanti malam" ucap Siwon lagi masih dengan posisi awalnya.

Changmin hanya melirik sekilas pada Siwon lalu menggeleng maklum. Hyungnya memang selalu begitu. Siwon yang notabene-nya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya memang sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Siwon juga lebih sibuk ketimbang Changmin yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Jadi Changmin memakluminya jika Siwon lebih tertarik untuk tidur ketimbang melakukan ini.

"Oh? Hyung! Dia sudah datang" ucap Changmin antusias.

Pandangan Changmin langsung terfokuskan pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Kyuhyun terlihat berbicara dengan paman Kang lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kamar barunya itu.

"Hyung, Kau harus melihatnya" ucap Changmin.

"Hmmm…"

Tampaknya Siwon masih belum tertarik untuk membuka matanya.

"Heol, daebak. Dia sedang mengganti bajunya sekarang!"

Seketika Siwon langsung membuka matanya mendengar pekikan Changmin. Dia langsung menatap lurus kedepan. Keduanya kini menatap layar televisi tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun benar – benar sedang mengganti pakaiannya tanpa tau sedikitpun kalau ada dua orang yang sedang mengawasinya dari sini.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk itu. Dia menatap langit – langit kamarnya lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar yang tampak begitu luas ini. Kamar ini bahkan dua kali lipat besarnya dari kamarnya sebelumnya yang sudah terbilang cukup besar juga.

"Mereka benar – benar konglomerat" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi sebatas bahunya lalu meringkuk kesamping sambil memeluk guling. "Hahhh, Aku merindukan eomma" gumamnya lagi lalu menutup kedua matanya. Dia hendak tidur.

Namun suara ketukan pintu membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Belum sempat dia turun dari ranjangnya, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Seorang pria menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun" ucapnya ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eung?" Kyuhyun hanya mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

Pria itu membuka pintu lebar – benar. Kini Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ternyata pria itu datang dengan pria lainnya yang tampak sedikit lebih tua darinya. Jangan – jangan mereka adalah …

"Aku Changmin dan ini .. eum, Hyung perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Changmin sambil menyikut lengan Siwon yang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan malas.

Sedetik kemudian Siwon tersenyum terpaksa. "Choi Siwon" ujarnya singkat.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama, Akhirnya Changmin berhasil membujuk Siwon untuk ikut menyapa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya Siwon malas melakukan ini. Toh besok juga mereka semua akan bertemu.

"Ah, Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" balas Kyuhyun kaku sambil sedikit membungkuk pada keduanya. "Kau tidak usah se-kaku itu pada kami. Panggil saja aku Changmin dan ini Siwon hyung. Benarkan Hyung?" Jelas Changmin.

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum kecil kali ini.

"TIdak usah sungkan" balasnya berusaha se-ramah mungkin.

"N-ne. Changmin .. Siwon Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok" ujar Changmin lalu meraih knop pintu dan kembali menutup pintunya "Selamat malam~" ucapnya lagi.

Setelah menutup pintunya, Changmin melonjak riang. "Hyung, kau lihat kan? Dia sangat menggemaskan. Aih, manisnya" tutur Changmin senang.

"Eish, dasar" Siwon menjitak Changmin. "Jangan terlalu berharap padanya. Nanti kau bisa patah hati saat dia lebih memilihku ketimbang dirimu" candanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang menatapnya tidak terima.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan saat merasakan seberkas cahaya masuk menelusuk sudut matanya. Dia masih enggan membuka kedua matanya. Dia masih ingin tidur lebih lama. Pasalnya, dia baru tidur sebentar. Meskipun kasur ini lebih nyaman ketimbang miliknya, tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur suasana kamar ini begitu asing baginya. Alhasil, Kyuhyun berhasil terlelap pukul empat pagi.

"Kyuhyun-shi"

"Hmm…."

"Kyuhyun-shi, cepat bangun. Anda harus bergegas ke sekolah"

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara seorang wanita. Mau tidak mau dia pun membuka kedua matanya lalu bangkit sambil mengusap matanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Anda bisa memanggil saya bibi Kim" ucapnya lalu membungkuk hormat. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham lalu ikut tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah membangunkanku, bibi Kim " balasnya ramah.

"Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda dibawah untuk sarapan. Ah iya, Aku juga sudah menyiapkan air hangat di bathtub. Tuan besar bilang setiap pagi Kyuhyun-shi harus mandi dengan air hangat kan?"

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, Dia sedikit malu.

"N-ne, Terimakasih"

"Tidak usah sungkan pada saya. Jika Kyuhyuns-hi perlu bantuan, katakan saja pada saya . Karena saya lah yang bertugas merawat anda selama disini"

"Ne, Aku mengerti, bibi Kim"

Bibi Kim pun berlalu meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggalan bibi Kim, perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan pada seragam sekolah lengkap dengan nametag beserta sepatu yang tergantung di dihadapannya.

"Daebak" hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun pun langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan sejuta pertanyaan dibenaknya. Mereka sudah tau kebiasaannya yang selalu mandi dengan air hangat di pagi hari. Lalu nanti apa lagi yang mereka ketahui tentang dirinya?

Tsk, Jangan bilang mereka juga tau kalau Kyuhyun sering di dandani menjadi seorang gadis oleh kakak perempuannya. Pasti Eomma-nya telah membeberkan semua rahasia dan kebiasaannya pada keluarga ini. Matilah sudah riwayatnya.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Siwon sudah duduk di ruang makan selagi para pembantu menata sarapan pagi mereka di meja makan. Keduanya sibuk dengan aktifitas-nya masing – masing. Siwon sibuk membaca Koran paginya sementara Changmin sibuk memakai dasin sekolahnya.

Tak lama Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuruni tangga dengan ragu – ragu. Dia bahkan sempat melongok kebawah sebelum benar – benar memutuskan untuk turun.

Dilihatnya kedua pria menemuinya tadi malam sudah duduk disana. Dengan langkah malu, Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi menghampiri mereka. Kebetulan, Siwon lah yang pertama kali melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun" sapanya santai sambil meraih secangkir kopinya, menyesapnya lalu kembali membaca korannya. Changmin juga langsung menoleh kebelakang. "Oh? Kau sudah rapi ternyata. Selamat pagi" sapanya

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk lalu duduk di samping Changmin.

"Selamat pagi juga, Siwon Hyung, Changmin" balasnya.

Changmin dan Siwon hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar balasan dari Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun mulai menyantap sarapannya dalam diam. Diam bukan berarti canggung, tapi memang begitulah tata kramanya. Mereka yang notabenenya lahir dari golongan konglomerat, tidak di perbolehkan bicara sambil makan kecuali dalam acara tertentu.

Sambil menyantap sarapan paginya, Diam – diam Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon dihadapannya, juga Changmin disampingnya. Kyuhyun bersyukur, karena mereka berdua cukup ramah padanya. Dia pikir mereka berdua akan memperlakukannya dengan buruk, tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapannya, Kangin berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Ada titipan dari nyonya dan tuan besar" ujar Kangin sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Siwon. "Apa ini, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon heran.

Siwon membuka amplop tersebut diikuti dengan tatapan heran Changmin beserta Kyuhyun. Siwon pun membaca kalimat yang tertulis disana.

"Misi pertama adalah berpegangan tangan"

"Hah? Berpegangan tangan? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

Kangin tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menjelaskannya. "Seperti yang telah tertulis disana. Hari ini kalian diwajibkan untuk berpegangan tangan dengan Kyuhyun demi kelangsungan perjodohan ini." Jelasnya.

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun memanas. Dia bahkan tidak berani melirik pada Siwon maupun Changmin untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi mereka sekarang.

"Dan ini perintah. Jadi kalian harus melakukannya" tambah Kangin.

"P-paman tapi..—" Kyuhyun hendak protes namun Kangin langsung memotong ucapannya. "Kyuhyun, Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Biarkan mereka berdua yang memulainya duluan. Kau hanya tinggal diam dan menunggu" ucapnya.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun langsung bungkam.

Dia hanya diam menatap Siwon dan Changmin secara bergantian. Ini gila, bahkan setelah mendapatkan perintah itu mereka berdua terlihat biasa – biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa dan kembali sibuk masing – masing.

Changmin yang kembali melahap sisa makanannya, lalu Siwon yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Sementara Kyuhyun? Dia gugup setengah mati.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah bersama Changmin dan Siwon yang mengantar mereka terlebih dahulu ke sekolah sebelum pergi ke kantor. Selama perjalanan, tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga kecuali pembicaraan antara Changmin dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun yang masih merasa canggung dengan mereka berdua, memutuskan untuk diam dan menikmati pemandangan sepanjang jalan. Jujur dia masih memikirkan misi yang paman Kang berikan pada mereka bertiga.

Apa yang akan Siwon dan Changmin lakukan untuk memenuhi misi ini? Reaksi apa yang harus dia tunjukan nanti saat mereka menggenggam tangannya? Segelintir pertanyaan itu terus terngiang – ngiang dibenak Kyuhyun.

"Nanti pulangnya hyung lagi yang akan menjemput kami?" Tanya Changmin saat mereka sudah tiba di sekolah. "Ya, bukankah itu salah satu perintah dari appa?" Tanya Siwon balik dengan nada sedikit malas. Seumur – umur dia tidak pernah mengantar – jemput Changmin seperti ini. Jika bukan karena appa-nya dan Kyuhyun, Siwon pun tidak mau melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti, Hyung" ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Siwon, sebagai tanda terimakasih sebelum pria itu menutup kaca mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Siwon juga sempat tersenyum sekilas pada Kyuhyun sebelum benar – benar pergi.

"Aku ke kelas duluan ya, sampai jumpa nanti, Kyuhyun" ujar Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun lalu berlari begitu saja meninggalkannya disini. "Tunggu c-changmin—" Kyuhyun bahkan belum sempat berbicara apa – apa tapi pria itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolahnya dengan khawatir sambil membaca secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nama kelasnya.

Apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang? Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah berbaur dengan orang lain. Awalnya dia sedikit bernapas lega, karena dia pikir dengan adanya Changmin disini, pria itu dapat membantunya untuk lebih berbaur dengan teman – teman yang ada disini, namun kenyataannya Changmin sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Beberapa siswa mulai memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan melewati mereka dengan langkah bingung. Salah satu dari mereka bersiul sambil menggoda Kyuhyun. "Hai, Kau anak baru ya? Mau aku bantu? Aih, Kau manis sekali" godanya sambil mencolek dagu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa risih langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Namun siswa – siswa itu tetap mengikutinya dan menggodanya. Jangan heran jika Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti ini. Karena sekolah ini khusus untuk laki – laki.

"Ah, namamu Cho Kyuhyun?"

Seorang siswa mencegat langkah Kyuhyun dengan berdiri dihadapannya. Ketiga temannya juga ikut mengerubungi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nakal.

"Mian, Aku harus mencari kelasku" ucap Kyuhyun ketakutan.

Dia terus berjalan mundur karena siswa – siswa itu semakin berjalan mendekatinya. Dia ingin lari tapi mereka mengerubunginya. Dia juga tidak ingin menambah masalah di hari pertama sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya dengan posesif. Orang itu adalah Changmin. "Jangan ganggu dia" ancam Changmin ketus.

Keempat siswa itu menatap kesal Changmin. "Kau mengganggu kebahagiaan orang lain saja tsk" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Tanpa basa – basi Changmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu, masih menggenggam tangannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil sesekali menatap tangannya yang telah digenggam oleh Changmin.

"Lain kali jangan ladeni orang – orang seperti mereka. Kau abaikan saja"

"Arra…seo"

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Changmin yang baru sadar langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut. Terlihat jelas kalau dia tidak sadar melakukannya. "Aah.. Y-yang barusan itu tidak dihitung, oke? Aku melakukannya karena ingin melindungimu bukan karena perintah ayahku" tuturnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk polos sambil menatap Changmin yang terlihat gugup. "Coba aku lihat kertas itu" Kyuhyun pun menyerahnya pada Changmin.

"oohh kelas 2-4. Kajja~" Changmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan senyuman jahil "Aku akan mengantarkanmu" ucapnya lagi lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan Changmin. Dia pun langsung berlari mengejarnya. "Eoh? Shim Changmin! Tunggu aku"

Sedangkan Changmin hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai berlari mengejarnya dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kyuhyun! Cepatlah" teriaknya.

"Aisshh" Kyuhyun hanya bergerutu kesal sambil mempercepat larinya agar tidak kehilangan jejak Changmin. Tanpa sadar kata canggung sudah terhapus dengan sendirinya diantara mereka berdua. Changmin dan Kyuhyun mulai mengakrabkan diri layaknya seorang teman yang baru bertemu.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Misi pertama (II)

Matahari sudah terbenam. Langitpun perlahan gelap. Kyuhyun bergegas memasukkan buku – bukunya kedalam tas, membungkuk hormat pada gurunya, lalu berlari dengan terhuyung –huyung sambil memakai tasnya.

Hari pertamanya di sekolah benar – benar melelahkan. Setelah jam pelajaran habis, Kyuhyun disibukkan dengan beberapa kertas ujian yang harus dia selesai kan hari ini juga. Dia harus mengejar pelajaran dan nilai agar tidak tertinggal.

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya lalu memperlambat langkahnya. Dia menghampiri Siwon dan Changmin di depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Itulah alasan mengapa Kyuhyun terburu – buru barusan.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Eish, Akhirnya datang juga" Changmin mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil "Kalian sudah menunggu lama, ya?" ucapnya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, Maafkan aku, Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun semakin tidak enak.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa. Ayo masuk" balas Siwon sambil melepaskan syal tebal berwarna coklat miliknya lalu melampirkannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, dia pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil tanpa sepatah katapun.

Kyuhyun masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia cukup terkejut dengan sikap manis Siwon padanya barusan. "Kita bisa mati kedinginan jika terlalu lama disini" ucap Changmin sambil menuntun tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang agar segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang masih setengah melamun hanya mengikuti dorongan Changmin pada tubuhnya lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bertiiga terdiam satu sama lain. Changmin lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu dengan earphonenya, sedangkan Siwon terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus kedepan sambil memeluk tas sekolah dipangkuannya.

Kali ini yang menyetir adalah paman Kang. Jadi mau tidak mau Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin harus duduk di kursi belakang. Tentu saja dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang dihimpit kedua calon tunangannya itu.

Kyuhyun serba salah. Dia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Dia bahkan terlalu takut untuk sekedar menoleh kesamping. Posisinya benar – benar tidak enak.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, Hyung?" tanya Siwon memecah keheningan didalam mobil tersebut. "Namsan Tower" jawab paman Kang sambil tersenyum.

"Namsan Tower?" ucap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyuhyun, Kau belum pernah kesana kan?" Tanya paman Kang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Ho`oh, Aku belum pernah, paman"

"Nah, kalau begitu tempat itu akan menjadi tempat kencan pertama kau dengan mereka" Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan matanya terkejut. Seharusnya dia sudah tau, kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi tetap saja tidak secepat yang dia pikirkan.

"Dan jangan lupakan perintah yang ayah kalian berikan, oke?"

Siwon hanya mendengus pelan sambil memutar kedua matanya seakan tidak tertarik. Dia pun kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan pemandangan diluar jendela. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali diam. Wajahnya tiba – tiba saja memanas membayangkan hal itu. Padahal hanya berpegangan tangan, bagaimana jika selanjutnya mereka diberi perintah yang lebih dari ini? Ah, Kyuhyun bisa gila.

.

.

.

"Huaahhh akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Changmin -yang baru turun dari mobil-seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. Duduk berdempetan dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon membuatnya tidak bebas bergerak. "Paman, kau tidak ikut turun?"

Changmin dan Kangin terlibat percakapan kecil, sementara Kyuhyun menatap takjub Namsan Tower yang masih terlihat jauh dari bawah sini. "Kita akan kesana, hyung?" tanyanya pada Siwon sambil menunjuk tower di puncak sana.

Siwon memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jauh sekali. Apa kita akan jalan kaki kesana?" ucapnya lebih tepatnya bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil sedikit cemberut.

Siwon hanya tersenyum samar mendengar ucapan polos Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja tidak. Kita akan menaiki cable car untuk tiba disana" Jelasnya.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Percakapan mereka terpotong oleh Changmin yang telah selesai berbicara dengan Kangin. Dia langsung merangkul bahu Kyuhyun sambil mengerling nakal.

"Kajja~"

"Eung? Nee~"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis ketika Changmin merangkulnya sambil berjalan. Mereka berdua berjalan didepan, meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan santai.

Setibanya didalam, Siwon dan Kyuhyun membeli kopi selagi Changmin memesan tiket untuk menaiki cable car. "Kau mau Cappucino atau Americano?" tanyanya.

"Hm .. Coklat panas?" jawab Kyuhyun polos sambil memiringkan wajahnya menatap Siwon, lalu mengamati jenis – jenis kopi dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada ya, Hyung?" lanjutnya lagi.

Siwon terkekeh pelan lalu menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "Mana ada coklat panas disini" balasnya lalu menekan tombol Cappucino dan Vanilla late.

"Yasudah aku mau yang ini saj—" Kyuhyun dan Siwon secara bersamaan meraih cup Cappucino yang sama. Keduanya saling bertatapan lalu kembali menarik tangan mereka dengan Canggung.

Siwon berdeham pelan lalu kembali meraih satu cup Cappucino tersebut dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih, Hyung" ucapnya seraya mengambilnya. Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Pura – pura melihat Changmin. Padahal perasaannya sedang tidak karuan. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah hanya tersenyum lalu menyesap kopinya.

Tak lama Changmin datang dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Mereka bilang kita tidak usah bayar"

"Huh? Gratis?" sahut Kyuhyun.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, Kau sadar tidak. Ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini. Masa sama sekali tidak ada pengunjung disini. Yang ada hanya kita bertiga" ucapnya.

Sontak Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya. Ucapan Changmin memang benar. Disini tidak ada siapa – siapa selain mereka bertiga dan para petugas. "Mungkin Kangin Hyung sudah menyewa tempat ini untuk kita" ucap Siwon sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Dia hanya berusaha berpikiran positif.

"Ayo masuk" ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk kepala Changmin lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. Kyuhyun berjalan satu langkah lalu menyerahkan satu cup cappuccino pada Changmin yang masih kurang yakin dengan keadaan ini.

"Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Kyuhyun, Kau juga berpikiran sama sepertiku kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan polos lalu kembali menyesap kopinya sambil berlari kecil menyusul Siwon. Dia tidak pernah menikmati kopi sampai seperti ini. rasanya berbeda sekali seperti yang sering appa-nya buat.

"Aishh, mereka ini" gerutu Changmin. Mau tidak mau Changmin berlari menyusul Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ketiganya pun masuk kedalam cable car.

.

.

.

"Apa Cable Car ini aman?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir sambil menatap kebawah, membelakangi Siwon dan Changmin. "Jika kita jatuh dari atas sini pasti tidak akan bisa selamat" ucapnya lagi sambil bergidik takut.

Keduanya duduk dikursi panjang yang tersedia didalam sana. Mereka berdua juga hanya terkekeh geli melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat khawatir sekarang ini. Kyuhyun benar – benar polos. Begitulah pikir Changmin dan Siwon.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar berita ada yang jatuh dari sini" sahut Changmin enteng. "Begitukah?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun bisa sedikit menghela napas lega.

"Duduklah disini" ujar Siwon dengan suara beratnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda penolakan tanpa mau membalikkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan keduanya.

"Ayolah, Kyunnie~ Aku dan Siwon Hyung tidak akan memperkosamu"

"Tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisi awalnya. Berdiri disalah satu sisi Cable Car itu sembari pura – pura menatap pemandangan yang ada. Padahal alih – alih menikmati pemandangan, Kyuhyun lebih pada keadaan siaga. Dia mengantisipasi semua kejadian yang mungkin saja terjadi antara mereka bertiga disini. Dia tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan Changmin dan Siwon menyentuh dirinya. Tidak akan pernah sampai kapanpun juga.

"Kyunnie?" ucap Siwon seakan memastikan panggilan Changmin pada Kyuhyun barusan. "Ya. Itu panggilan sayangku untuk Kyuhyun" balas Changmin bangga sambil terkekeh pelan lalu melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada, Siwon hanya mendengus pelan. "Dasar kekanak – kanakkan" sahut Siwon datar.

"Biar saja, yang penting Kyuhyun tidak protes. Iya kan, Kyunnie?" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum nakal. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali. Dia hanya diam seakan tidak mendengarkan semuanya.

Hal itu membuat Siwon tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak merespon Changmin sama sekali. "Eish, Diamlah hyung!" omel Changmin.

Tak lama terjadi guncangan hebat. Lampu yang menjadi satu – satunya penerangan didalam sana mendadak padam. Kyuhyun sontak berteriak histeris, lalu berjongkok sambil menutup kedua matanya juga menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kyaaaaa~ Eommaaaa! Appaaa!"

Siwon dan Changmin terlihat kebingungan. Keduanya langsung bangkit sambil mengecek keadaan diluar. "Benda ini berhenti bergerak, Hyung" ucap Changmin.

"Aish, Kenapa tiba – tiba jadi seperti ini?" gumam Siwon pelan.

"Kyunnie, tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja" ucap Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih ketakutan sambil sedikit terisak.

"Aku takut gelap" ujar Kyuhyun sangat pelan.

Changmin pun ikut berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun yang kini malah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan itu dari wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut, tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku takut gelapppp, Changmin!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu" balas Changmin lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun lalu kembali bangkit. "Bagaimana, Hyung?" tanyanya pada Siwon yang sedari tadi sibuk menghubungi Kangin melewati ponselnya.

"Disini tidak ada sinyal" Jawab Siwon gusar.

Kyuhyun semakin terisak mendengarnya. Kyuhyun terus berdoa dalam hati agar tuhan masih mau mengabulkan doanya. Kyuhyun tidak mau mati muda didalam sini. Kyuhyun masih ingin hidup, ya tuhan.

Sejenak Siwon dan Changmin terdiam. Mereka berdua juga bingung harus melakukan apa, terlebih pada Kyuhyun yang semakin ketakutan. Ditambah lagi mereka benar – benar terjebak di dalam gelapnya malam di tengah pegunungan.

"Ya, apa boleh buat, Kita harus menunggu sampai benda ini kembali berjalan"

"Kyunnie, lihatlah, sudah tidak terlalu gelap sekarang"

Kyuhyun perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya dengan ragu – ragu. Changmin benar. Lampu sudah menyala meski tidak seterang semula. Setidaknya kondisi remang – remang seperti ini lebih baik daripada tidak ada penerangan sedikitpun.

Siwon memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya berdiri lalu membawanya untuk duduk dikursi panjang itu. "Jangan khawatir, masih ada aku dan Changmin disini" ucapnya lembut lalu mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Changmin pun ikut duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun berada diantara keduanya. "Sampai kapan kita akan berada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada gusar. "Sampai mereka selesai memperbaiki benda ini" Jawab Changmin tenang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding kaca dibelakangnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas panjang setelahnya.

Diam – diam Siwon memberi isyarat pada Changmin dengan lirikan dan mimik wajahnya. Changmin yang mengertipun langsung mengangguk paham.

"Jangan marah—" Siwon mulai meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya, begitupun dengan Changmin. "Karena ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perintah—" Kyuhyun sempat terkejut, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia hendak protes "Ini untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir" lanjut Siwon lagi.

Entah mengapa ucapan Siwon barusan membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik apa – apa. Dinding pertahanan yang sudah Kyuhyun bangun, runtuh seketika. Perasaan nyaman menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Tangan mereka berdua…... benar – benar hangat dan nyaman. Rasa khawatir itu perlahan terkikis dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadar, Dia tersentuh dengan perhatian kecil yang diberikan Changmin dan Siwon untuk membuatnya berhenti khawatir. _Everything`s gonna be alright._ Yeah.

Satu jam pun berlalu. Selama itu pula ketiganya hanya terdiam tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin yang sudah tertidur pulas sambil bersandar pada dinding kaca disampingnya.

"Changmin pasti sangat kelelahan" ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Changmin pasti sangat lelah karena mereka langsung ketempat ini sepulang sekolah dan malah terjebak disini berjam – jam.

"Tidurlah" ucap Siwon.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun beralih menatap Siwon.

"Kau tidur saja. Biar aku yang tetap terjaga disini" ucap Siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan tetap terjaga sampai ada orang yang datang untuk menyelamatkan kita" balasnya sambil menguap kecil.

Siwon tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga pasti lelah, Kyu. Tidur saja"

Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras dengan ucapannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Hyung" balasnya.

"Eish, dasar keras kepala" gerutu Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum polos. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Kyuhyun benar – benar sudah lelah dan ingin segera tidur, terlebih melihat Changmin yang tidur begitu nyaman disampingnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Siwon terjaga sendirian.

Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun, lalu melepaskan mantelnya dan melampirkannya pada Changmin yang tertidur pulas. Dia mengelus rambut rambut Changmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Siwon lebih memilih untuk melampirkan mantelnya pada adiknya ketimbang Kyuhyun karena Changmin hanya mengenakan seragam dan jas sekolahnya saat ini. Siwon hapal betul, disaat cuaca dingin seperti ini Changmin selalu malas untuk membawa mantelnya kesekolah.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mengenakan mantelnya sendiri yang memang sudah dia bawa dari rumah. Jadi Siwon tak perlu khawatir dengannya.

Siwon pun kembali ketempatnya semula dan kembali menautkan jemarinya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang berusaha menahan kantuknya sekuat mungkin.

"Kyuhyun-ah—" Siwon menepuk bahunya. "Tidurlah" sambungnya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak ingin munafik. Matanya memang sudah berat. Bahkan terlalu berat untuk terbuka lebar. "Hyung tidak apa – apa sendirian?" tanyanya.

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak punya pilihan lain, langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sejenak Siwon menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Dia pun menguap pelan. Rasa kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya. Antara sadar atau tidak, perlahan Siwon pun ikut terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Ketiganya tidur dengan tenang. Tidur yang damai di kencan pertama mereka.

Kangin pun tersenyum melihatnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, Hal ini sudah direncanakan oleh Kangin atas perintah atasannya, yang tak lain adalah kedua orang tua Siwon dan Changmin. Sejak tadi pun, Kangin mengawasi mereka bertiga melalui kamera cctv yang tersembunyi didalam sana.

"Misi pertama berhasil" ucap Kangin tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Suara jam weker di meja nakas membuat Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya sambil menggapai – gapai jam berbentuk mickey mouse itu lalu mematikannya. Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan lalu membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk benar – benar bangun sepenuhnya dari tidurnya. Dia langsung menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Bukankah semalam dia terjebak didalam cable car bersama Siwon dan Changmin?

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega lalu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur. Mungkin paman Kang berhasil menyelamatkan mereka, dan membawa dirinya pulang kerumah dalam keadaan tertidur pulas.

Sementara itu, di meja makan, Siwon sedang mengoleskan selai kacang pada rotinya saat Changmin datang untuk mengambil segelas air lalu meminumnya.

"Hyung, semalam apa yang terjadi saat aku tertidur?"

"Tidak terjadi apa – apa" jawab Siwon singkat.

"Eish, siapa yang menggendongku pulang? Hyung kah?"

Siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu menatap Changmin. "Tentu saja paman Kang, menurutmu siapa lagi huh? Aku kan sibuk menggendong Kyuhyun"

"Jadi Kyuhyun juga tertidur? Aish, kau mencuri start dariku. Jangan bilang diam – diam kau melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, ya?" Tanya Changmin curiga.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, seolah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Changmin. Dia pun menyuruh Changmin untuk mendekat padanya dengan gesture tangannya. Siwon hendak membisikkan sesuatu pada adiknya tersebut.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun—"

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan Kyuhyun membuat ucapan Siwon terpotong. Changmin pun menarik dirinya untuk menjauh dari Siwon lalu keduanya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil air mineral dalam kulkas. "Hyung, dia sangat manis kan?" bisik Changmin yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari Siwon.

Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun berjalan dengan mata setengah terbuka, rambut yang acak – acakan, serta piyama hijaunya membuat kesan tersendiri bagi Changmin dan Siwon.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar dipandangi seperti itu oleh kedua calon tunangannya, berjalan dengan santai lalu duduk di sebrang Siwon.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun. Siwon dan Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali pada kegiatan mereka semula.

Tak lama Kangin datang dengan beberapa pembantu dibelakangnya. Dia menghampiri mereka bertiga lalu menyapanya.

"Jadi yang semalam itu pekerjaan kau, paman?" Tanya Changmin.

Kangin tersenyum tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah dari tuan besar dan nyonya"

Changmin hanya bergerutu kesal mendengarnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah menduga hal itu hanya menanggapinya enteng sambil melahap roti berselai kacang yang Siwon berikan padanya. "Itu apa, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk -dengan dagunya- pakaian resmi yang dibawa para pembantu dibelakang Kangin

"Hari ini hari pertunangan kalian"

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung tersedak. Changmin yang sedang minum, menyemburkan air tersebut. Sementara Siwon hanya membelalak terkejut.

"MWO?!" pekik mereka bertiga hampir bersamaan.

Kangin tertawa pelan melihat reaksi mereka.

"Segera selesaikan sarapan kalian dan bersiap – siap" ucap Kangin sebelum pamit undur diri.

Siwon, Changmin, serta Kyuhyun tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Mereka diam dengan tatapan setengah kosong seakan berusaha meyakinkan diri mereka kalau ini bukanlah bagian dari mimpi. Namun tak lama Siwon bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku harus terlihat tampan di pesta pertunangan ini" ucapnya.

Changmin menatap Siwon yang pergi berlalu meninggalkannya. Dia pun ikut bangkit. Dia juga harus terlihat tampan. Dia tidak boleh kalah dari hyungnya.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Changmin langsung bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan diri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap kepergian mereka lalu mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan keras.

"Awww" Dia mengusap – usap pipinya yang terasa sakit karena ulahnya sendiri.

Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Ini benar – benar nyata.

"Kyuhyun, Kau harus segera bersiap – siap" ucap bibi Kim.

"Eung? Ho`oh" Namun Kyuhyun tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

Pikirannya masih blank.

Bibi Kim hanya menggeleng maklum lalu memapah tubuh Kyuhyun untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan membawanya kedalam kamar. Kyuhyun pun berjalan mengikuti dorongan bibi Kim tanpa melakukan penolakan sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Pesta pertunangan itu berjalan cukup meriah meski hanya didatangi oleh sanak keluarga dan beberapa rekan kerja keluarga mereka. Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin membungkuk hormat pada para undangan setelah mereka melakukan beberapa ritual seperti penyematan cincin serta pemotongan kue.

Kyuhyun mengenakan tuxedo serba putih sementara Siwon dan Changmin mengenakan tuxedo warna hitam. Kyuhyun tampak begitu manis didampingi oleh kedua pria tampan disampingnya. Mereka juga tampak bahagia.

Ya. Siwon dan Changmin terlihat begitu bahagia. Entah benar – benar bahagia karena pertunangan ini atau hanya sekedar acting belaka. Yang jelas senyuman yang Kyuhyun berikan saat ini bukanlah perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Setelah acara resmi selesai, para undangan pun mulai menyantap hidangan yang tersedia. Beberapa dari mereka hanya berbincang sambil menikmati segelas wine ditangannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat pudding selagi Siwon dan Changmin berbicara dengan beberapa rekan kerja ayah mereka. Ini pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menyantap segala jenis makanan yang tersedia.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia menatap cincin yang terpasang dijari manisnya lalu menghela napas panjang. Sulit dipercaya, dia bertunganan dengan dua orang pria yang baru ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu.

"Wae? Cincinnya bagus kan?"

Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan dirinya saat Changmin tiba – tiba saja datang lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dari samping pada dirinya. "T-tidak. Aku tidak suka!"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku suka" ucap Changmin mengerling nakal.

Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya kelain arah sambil cemberut.

"Jangan dekat – dekat denganku" ucapnya datar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan tunanganku sendiri?"

Changmin terus berjalan mendekatinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun beringsut mundur dengan wajah gugup. "Ya! Jangan macam – macam!" ancamnya.

Changmin hanya tertawa pelan. Kyuhyun menggemaskan sekali. Jika selalu disuguhkan dengan pemandangan manis seperti ini, Changmin jadi semakin senang menggoda Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie-ya, Kau manis sekali" ujarnya.

"Ya! Jangan ganggu tunanganku" ucap Siwon yang baru datang sambil menjitak kepala Changmin yang hanya merintih kesal setelahnya. "Dia juga tunanganku, Hyung!" sahutnya tidak terima. Sementara Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan.

Siwon beralih merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Ngomong – ngomong, selera berpakaianmu jelek juga, Kyu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kyuhyun hanya mengeryitkan dahinya, dia memandang Siwon dengan tatapan bingung, terlebih saat Changmin tertawa puas menanggapi ucapan Siwon.

"Kyunnie-ya, apa celana dalammu selalu bergambar kelinci?"

"Huh?"

"Pfft, sudah pasti gambarnya kelinci semua, Chang" sahut Siwon.

"Hah?"

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengerti apa yang sedang kedua tunangannya itu bicarakan. Kyuhyu langsung menepis tangan Siwon dari bahunya lalu menjaga jarak dari keduanya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kalian—"

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya santai. "Kami sudah melihat semuanya" Changmin menganggukkan ucapan Siwon sambil tersenyum nakal. "Kami melihat semuanya dari kamera cctv yang terpasang dikamarmu" lanjut Changmin.

"MWO?!"

Wajah Kyuhyun seketika memanas. Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi? Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali terjun dari atas jurang agar tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka berdua lagi. "K-kalian sudah melihat semuanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Siwon dan Changmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dasar mesummmm!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Seketika suasana menjadi sepi. Semua orang kini menatap mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu berjongkok.

Kyuhyun benar – benar malu sekarang.

"Y-ya, Kyunnie-ya. Jangan seperti ini"

"Kyuhyun-ah, Cepat bangun"

Siwon dan Changmin secara bersamaan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk kembali berdiri. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah khawatir. Kami ini kan tunanganmu" ucap Siwon sambil menepuk – nepuk bahu Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi yang ada Kyuhyun malah semakin kesal pada keduanya. "Dasar mesum!" desis Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Baru beberapa langkah, langkah Kyuhyun langsung terhenti. Kangin menghadangnya lalu memanggil Siwon dan Changmin untuk mendekat padanya.

Kangin menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Kyuhyun. Sebuah amplop yang persis dengan amplop yang mereka terima kemarin. "Misi baru?" tebak Changmin.

"Misi kedua kalian adalah berpelukan"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**Q : Changmin jadi Nagi, Siwon jadi Kaze ya? Apa nanti ending tetep kaya komik? Nagi yg nikah sama Touko berarti Changmin nikah dengan kyuhyun ya?**

**A : Yep, Changmin adalah Nagi dan Siwon itu Kaze. Untuk 'Dengan siapa Kyuhyun menikah nanti` itu biarkan mengalir dengan sendirinya aja yaa. Aku sendiri belum tau kkk dan jangan terlalu berharap kalau ff ini akan mempunyai alur yang sama dengan cerita aslinya ^_^**

**Thanks to : LVenge****, kyuhyunniekyunnie ,kiko ichie ,poppokyu ,mifta cinya ,DahsyatNyaff ,Yuuchan999 ,chwang ,tarraaaa ,SuJuELF ,meotmeot ,kyuna ,ChoChoi ,NaraKim ,vira.  
**


End file.
